


Birthday Surprise

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange was beginning to think everyone had forgotten her birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's our beloved Hange's birthday today. So of course this had to happen.  
> Happy Birthday Hange Zoë!<3

Hange was beginning to think everyone had forgotten. It's not like it was a big deal. She didn't really care. And she hated the fuss. But nothing? It was her birthday. Erwin and Mike always remember at least. After all they'd been friends for years. But neither of them had said anything at breakfast...  
No, she was being silly. They've had a lot going on. A hell of a lot. No it was fine. It's not a big deal. 

Erwin had kept Hange busy most of the afternoon. They had been going over her research, making sure they knew everything they could ahead of the next expedition.  
'Well I guess that's everything.' Erwin said handing Hange her notebook back.   
'Yeah I think we know as much as we can.' Hange replied standing. She stretched, it felt like she'd been sat in this office for weeks.   
Erwin stood to show her out.   
'I don't thank you enough for all your work Hange.' He said with a small smile.   
'Ah it's nothing.' Hange replied smiling back.   
'I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said holding the door for her. Hange slipped past him.   
'Oh, before you go,' Erwin said just as she went to walk away. Hange's heart leapt, he hadn't forgotten after all. Of course he hadn't. It was Erwin. She turned grinning at him.   
'Yeah?'  
'If you see Mike can you tell him I don't need to see him tonight after all.'   
And with that Erwin closed the door to his office, leaving Hange alone in the dark corridor. Disappointment flooded through her her. Erwin had never forgotten her birthday before. Never. She began walking towards her room, heart sinking further as she moved. Hange's mind was thrumming, this shouldn't be a big deal. Erwin had a lot on his plate. Of course it had slipped his mind. It's not like it was important. It didn't matter. It wasn't a big deal.   
And yet...  
Hange stopped, turned on her heel and headed outside. She couldn't deal with being cooped up inside. That's all it was. She'd been in that office all afternoon and before that she'd been in her own office working. Some fresh air would make her feel better. She didn't care that no one had remembered. And maybe if she told herself that enough she'd actually believe it. 

Hange was sat moping in the stables when Moblit found her. She had been doodling a picture of a horse as a titan when he came rushing in.   
'There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!' He panted.   
'Why? What's going on?' She asked quickly getting to her feet. Worry flooding through her.   
'Captain Levi sent me, said something about Smith being sick.' Moblit explained as they hurried out. He lead the way to her office. Smith was sick? Hange was panicking. She didn't know all that much about feline illnesses, what could be wrong with him? What if she couldn't make him better? They finally reached the office and Hange burst through the door.   
She stopped dead.   
What she was faced with was nothing like what she was expecting. She had expected to find Levi and the kitten. What she found was Levi, Erwin, Mike and a few of the cadets all grinning at her.   
'Where the fuck have you been?' Levi asked. Shaking his head at her. His arms folded over his chest. 'We've been waiting for fucking ages!'  
'What? I don't understand. What's going on? Where's Smith?' Hange said confused.   
'I thought you were meant to be the smart one?' Levi said rolling his eyes at her.   
'Huh?' She looked around at the smiling faces.   
'You didn't actually think think we'd forgotten did you?' Erwin asked.   
'Happy birthday you idiot!' Levi added, a small smile replacing his usual scowl.   
Hange gaped. They hadn't forgotten! None of them had. She was suddenly awash with a wave of love and appreciation for them all. There she had been sat moping in the stables and they'd all been here waiting for her. 

Over the next few hours a party of sorts happened in Hange's office. Drinks and food was passed around, including some very nice meat which everyone was pointedly ignoring the origins of. Although Hange did notice Sasha and Connie looking a bit shifty. Everyone laughing and joking. Sharing stories and relaxing. Generally having a good time. Someone had even tied a bow around Smith's neck. It was the best birthday Hange had ever had. 

After everyone had headed off to bed Levi walked with Hange to her room. Smith tucked into her arms. Levi followed her in, dropping down onto the bed.   
'I um, got you this.' Levi said after Hange has closed the door and let Smith down on the bed. Hange sat beside Levi. She hadn't even noticed the small package Levi had been carrying.   
'Oh, you didn't need to...' She began taking the package from him.   
'I know, just open it.' He said. Smith crawled onto his lap and they both watched Hange as she tore open the paper.  
Inside was a small leather bound notebook. The paper inside was crisp and clean, incredibly good quality. It must have been very expensive. Hange looked up at Levi. She didn't know what to say.   
'Levi...' she breathed, her voice a little shaky. She was blown away, that he would get her something like that. That he would think her important enough to buy something so extravagant.   
'I noticed your other one was looking a bit full. So I thought...'   
Hange cut him off throwing her arms around him. He stiffened a little, Smith somewhat crushed between them.   
'Thank you.' Hange whispered. Her nose pressed into his neck. Slowly Levi relaxed and gently put his arms around her.   
'Yeah well, it's your birthday.'   
'It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you Levi.' She said, squeezing him a little. He let out a small laugh, it was one of those rare sounds Hange loved to hear.   
'You're welcome Four Eyes.' He said, and she could almost feel his smile as he said it.   
Levi rested his cheek on her head as they sat in each other's arms. Hange could feel his hands on her back, just a gentle touch. Smith pressed between them. Hange let out a contented sigh. Even without the present she would have been happy. She would have been happy with just this, being able to sit in Levi's arms. Nothing else would have mattered. She felt Levi's fingers lace into her hair. Smiling she pressed her face lightly into the crook of his neck. 

This was truly the best birthday Hange had ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments & kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
